1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to liquid sampling apparatus and more particularly provides a quick change sample cup handling apparatus for utilization with liquid sampling apparatus wherein plural sample cups are introduced successively to a pressure-type sampling head for withdrawing liquid therefrom with safety and efficiency.
Many analytical procedures, particularly procedures involving automated methods and means, require an original sample introduction to the analytical system. Among apparatus for effecting such introduction are those generally involving the withdrawal, by probe means or the like, of a given quantity of liquid which is contained in an open top sample container. In many instances, the container is brought to the probe or other sampling means by manual manipulation and held therein by the operator until sampling is completed. In order to increase efficiency, minimize handling and maximize the speed in which plural sample containers can be handled, the provision of apparatus capable of handling such sampling containers one after the other with safety and efficiency is desirable. Often pressure systems and/or vacuum systems are utilized to effect the withdrawal of such liquid samples with pressure displacement of liquids from containers being widely used.
Considerable difficulty has been encountered in the implementation of such techniques. One problem involves the provision of an effective and rapidly made seal between the sampling head and the sampling container, which seal can be quickly and easily disengaged once the sampling has been completed. In addition to the implementation of speedy handling and the reduction in the problems encountered where manual manipulation and handling of sample vessels occur, safety also is a prime consideration. Safety consideration includes not only protection from fracture of the container and resultant spillage, but error in grasping, moving and otherwise manipulating the sample containers. At the same time, one must consider the speed of the overall operation and the rapidity by which the containers can be handled, the liquid samples therein probed, the seal effected, the liquid transferred and the sample containers withdrawn. Where automatic or semiautomatic apparatus is considered, the manipulation of sample containers often is a factor amounting to a deterrent to obtaining maximum benefit from the use of such automated or semiautomated apparatus.
The apparatus herein is intended to provide a solution to the problems enumerated above.